Smash Brothers: regroup
by bankerrtx01
Summary: After Worlds apart the Smash Brothers has split to gather allies to face the upcoming war with Grimm and this entity the Master Hand has warned them about, but they are not the only ones on the move, and more and more the universe drops one more domino to chaos…" Part 6 of the NintenVerse M for a reason. ( looking for a writer to restart this)
1. Ash 1

Smash Brothers: Regroup:

Summary: After Worlds apart the Smash Brothers has split to gather allies to face the upcoming war with Grimm and this entity the Master Hand has warned them about, but they are not the only ones on the move, and more and more the universe drops one more domino to chaos…"

-Chapter 1-

Ash 1 ( immediately after Ash and Serena finish there Date and head back to the Alliance)

Serena and Ash cuddled on a bus as they rode into the forest edge of Kanto, they were alone, but even if there weren't they didn't perceive them.

As Ash pulled away from a deep longing kiss from his wife.

"Now with Goodshow delt with wthat will you do?" Serena asked

"Well I still need to prepare the town, and the rest of the military, but other than that, enjoy my time with you." He Said as he cuddled deeper into Serena who giggled.

Ash sighed as he looked at the darking sky,

"There is one question on my mind though." Ash Said

"It's not Grimm, Ash he's gone he's too week to reopen a portal after you beat him." Serena said

Ash smiled and pressed his hand to her cheek "I keep forgetting you can catchup with my ramblings due to "the Rembrance" Ash Said Serena smiled

But Ash looked out the window again "no the problem is it's worse than that." Ash Said

"I don't understand." Serena said "scan me." Ash Said

"I'm sorry what?" Serena asked "I know you have your physic powers use them to Scan me." He said

Serena didn't argue as she used her powers and looked and saw the thing that shocked her,

Unlike before when she would scan him he would always have a fade of darkness in him, not enough to control him but even passively it was there,

Execpt this time… Serena couldn't see it,

"Ash what? She asked in shock before her features turned serious. "What happened?" Serena asked seriously

"Grimm got a lucky shot on me and drained him from me, I saw him form but I was hopeless to stop him, I'm sorry Serena...he's back…" he said

That name, that one name haunted her,

He raped her, tormented her,

He used her to get to her love,

King,

King,

That bastard took her child's, innocence with her death

King,

A man not human, nor demon, but a monster with only one goal

King,

To rule the world as he had once did with pokelantis

...King…

It was a name she hated,

Serena pulled away from Ash making him ask in worry

"Serena?" However she waved him off, "I'm fine...I just need to think on this for a bit…" she said

Ash saw her grab her knees, she was scared,

Ash put a hand on her,

"I will not let him take you Not again, I will not let it happen." He said

"And if it is meant to?" Serena asked with tears streaming down her face.

"Then I will defy fate…" Ash said absolutely seriously, and she knew he meant it to, he could probably go up against Mew themself and not break a sweat, heck pikachu has reformed his Elemental powers A god among Pokémon

A Pokémon who just so happen to be on Her husband's shoulder and giving the same glare, and she knew

Nothing at all will ever do harm to Her so long as a Tuff of fur was yellow on pikachu and as long as blood still flowed in Ash's Veins,"

Serena smiled feeling safe in his presence,

"I love you." She Said Ash smiled and brushed her hair comforting her,

"I know…" he said as they headed down the road,

In the tree above the Road a shadowy blob formed to reveal Ash Ketchum But In a Grey scale, he too wore Aura guardians robes. But these were black and had no hat,

This was King, and he was following them

He stood up straight on the branch and growled

"_This body is not complete, I needed to extrapolate more of him but I couldn't." _He Said as he clenched his fist but the fist turned Into blobs of goo by the thousands he looked up and jumped away

Play Kings theme (inuyasha: deep forest)

(Eoc)

I know short but this is gonna to be what all the other starts of the new character chapter go like, so bear with me,

Note I will try to make this a self contained story but it maybe nessesary for you to know of the previous story inorder to fully understand.

Until the next chapter keep reading -bankerrtx01-


	2. Kirby 1

Smash Brothers: Regroup:

Summary: After Worlds apart the Smash Brothers has split to gather allies to face the upcoming war with Grimm and this entity the Master Hand has warned them about, but they are not the only ones on the move, and more and more the universe drops one more domino to chaos…"

-Chapter 2-

Kirby 1

(Immediately after Ash leaves to talk to the Q&A)

"I would love to stay and chat but I need to get back to popstar so if you would excuse me." He Said as he puffed himself up and floated to his ship, as he opened it up and hopped in he pressed a few buttons and activated the flight systems put in his target of destination of pop star (fortunately the onboard Computer was able to save his previous destinations.)

And after checking to make sure Samus's beacon worked (thankfully it did) he...was stopped by an error message

"Warning possible, obstruction on the runway do you wanna proceed?" The computer said

"Wait runway I didn't know I needed a run wayyy!" Kirby asked as suddenly Kirby accidentally pressed yes and launched

'FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!' Kirby thought as he dodged boulder coming at him as he sped down the forest,

'FUCKKKK YOUUUU!' Kirby cried as he tried to lift up as fast as he could so he didn't have to slam into a cliff,

Fortunately he did just that, unfortunately it costed him his landing gears,

"Well shit." He thought as he left the atmosphere and the Transwarp Star shut him off from the cabin, leaving Kirby in total darkness except the lights of dash,

Or so he thought when in actualality the shuting of the Sun protector actually gave Kirby an additional hub one that was far more detailed than his infant mind that previously inherited the spacecraft would have know,

'Perhaps that is why Meta Knight locked it under the master controls.' He thought but that didn't matter as the ship launched off to pop star,

Kirby looked and noticed he was actually in warp, 'huh that's strange I don't feel it...oh that's why… gravitonal compensators are active, well best not touch that button, let's see how long this will take?" He asked as he looked to see the computer estimated

2 days worth of alone time,

"What the fuck why is it going to take that long.?" He asked as he looked to the navigational chart to see why,

Apparently there was a supernova that went boom right in between so the ship is going around the disturbance. The long way when the otherway would be much shorter,

Kirby readjusted the ships and found that the actual flight time would take 1 day however it will cause several stops and readjustments around the supernova, but that was fine Kirby set it on autopilot and did the more important work,

Looking up his data base for any files he had on His enemies, contrary to what that little yellow Bird says Kirby was an incredible note taker, Normally he his files were actually from the previous universe with Popstar being so far away from earth the actual Big Bang hadn't actually hit popstar yet, or maybe it had but the thing was.

he was actually from before the universe he actually inhabited and infact Kirby was actually a god of destruction, an entire universe before and after he was defeated and then sent to the body he now inhabits as a Kirby, it was made clear his previous minions had broken up his Empire, by his regional commanders

First was MNE or Nightmare: his second in command took his flagship and renamed it under his own banner (egotistical bastard)

Next was Dark matter Commander (we'll actually the Race of Dark matter. We're slaves in his empire he would send only one to a world and within a day they would compituate,

The next one was His field Commander Marx and later his soul one he is one of the few that let him conquer so many worlds if he actually had to put boots on the ground. Marx's wasn't only powerful but tricksy as well, and his soul was one to be feared, even Kirby knew of it.

Underneath them were the underlings that Marx would command into battle but usually if Kirby ever showed himself infront of them they would join him,

In a separate world Kirby sent a good commander in the form of Dark Mind to conquer the world by which he was able to cut it off from dreamland knowing he had actually tried to start a rebellion, if it wasn't for Nightmares he actually would have, but Kirby got the jump on him,

The next commander was Dark Nebula: Who after his defeat flew too close to the power and got locked away in the chest, which Kirby eventually opened.

The next one was Magolor and his flagship the Lor Starcutter. Which he would use to send troops into other realms

Then there was Queen Seconia and her underling Taranza and altogether Taranza changed his allegiance at the last minute he still had to kill Queen Seconia,

There was also President Haltmann Who was know to equip his troops with a Mecha suit creating the mechaarmy for him, he to was also beaten by him,

The final main commander was Void Termina a species of the Dark Matter race who after his defeat tried to be a god, he was defeated by Kirby, and killed

His sub commanders were even more diverse

There was Necrodeus. Who has his own story

There was also Gryll who despite the fact she tried to attack him it was only to test if it was actually the reincarnation of who she believed he was and once he proved to her he was she went to aid him.

There was also yin-yarn which is something he didn't want to get into.

But those were the forces he had when he was his Demon of Destruction, but then there was, well Kirby didn't know but what happened was he was forced out of his empire and forced into this infant body and sent to pop star, which he crashed into and the remaining commanders tried to take out Kirby so they could control the empire,

Not actually knowing that they themselves were tearing it apart.

So as he beat his previous commanders to a pulp besides Gryll for obvious reasons his empire was safe again, unfortunately Nightmare survived and stole the Star Rod and for the first Time defeated Kirby and imprisoned him this was when he was reformed to his full power and given the new name Galatic Knight, as he was frozen in a crystal and imprisoned by Nova, the clock

Later Meta Knight made a wish to fight the greatist Hero of the galaxy, in his hay day he was the best warrior of the universe but with his name diminished he was only revered in the galaxy

After Meta Knight defeated him his new form was the body he held now and crashed back on popstar (anime version)

On popstar he beat Nightmare again who also in this timeline conquered his empire but this time became supreme commander and killed off the other Commanders so they would never revolt,

However Kirby also noted a Dark Matter spore being seen on Popstar as well, but he hadn't been Found since he first arrived,

Kirby felt the ship come to a stop and the hatch opened to reveal Popstar, 'oh shit I'm here,' he said as he started the landing sequence

As he entered the atmosphere he remembered 'oh shit I don't have landing gear!' He Said as he tried to level out but he hit the ground first, and was sent tumbled. Kirby was knocked around the cabin and was knocked out

Flashback the day after Kirby left

(Cappy Town: DeDeDe Castle)

Tiff ran down the halls of castle checking the rooms "Kirby!" She called "Kirby!"

Down the hall Meta Knight watched and sighed 'I'm sorry Tiff...but I cannot help you.' Meta Knight sighed as he walked away

"Sir Meta Knight will we not say anything?" Blade knight asked

"No...there is nothing we can do." He said

"No...over time tiff will learn to move on...I hope." Meta Knight Said

"And if she doesn't?" Sword Knight Said

Meta knight turned harshly onto him

"Hope she does. A women's wrath for the loss of her lover is nothing to scoff at." He Said as he thundered away, clearly pissed,

Blade and sword didn't understand why he was pissed when suddenly tiff came up behind them and started to ask questions apparently hearing them talk about Kirby

"You two know where Kirby went don't you!" She Said

"Hey no we don't." Sword Knight Said

"Yea we know nothing about that puffball."

"YOU KNOW SOMETHING TELL ME NOW!?" Tiff yelled

"Oi oi alright all we know is that a bit ago an invader appered and Meta Knight Me and blade here went out to fight it. We got creamed, Kirby rescued us and lead it away from here in his space ship, I assume you found the warp star?" Sword asked

"Yea...but it's not the color it should be it's pitch black." She Said revealing the dead star,

"Wait pitch black!?" Blade asked "shit this is serious we need to tell Meta Knight right away,

"No need I am here, Tiff the warp star now!" He Said as Meta knight held out his hand

Tiff handed it over and allowed Meta Knight to looked at it,

"No...I've seen this somewhere before...but…" Meta Knight got a glitter in his eye as he dropped the star and ran down the hall dropping his cape folding it out into wings and flew off, as fast as he could

"Heya Sir Wait!" Blade yelled following "yeah same!" Sword knight yelled

Across the hall King DeDeDe and Escargoon were walking out when they nearly crashed into Meta Knight flying past who shouted "OUT OF THE WAY!"

The king and Escargoon were pinned to the wall but were safe as they sighed unfortunately they were toppled over by Sword and blade running past knocking them into the fountain

"How rude!" King Dedede Said as he spit out water

Tuff and his father helped out the king from the fountain as Tiff followed Meta Knight into there quarters and found Meta Knight tearing the book self apart for a book

"No!" He saod as he slammed the book on the ground and grabbed another.

"No! Damn it where is it!?" He yelled as he chucked the book which hit Blade in the head

"Um sir pardon me for asking but what are you looking for?" He asked

"Galatic Knight, his journal!" He said

At the sudden name the other two knights rushed to the book shelf and helped

"Shit do you really think-?" Sword asked

"I do not know. I honestly do not know." Meta Knight Said

At this point Tiff stepped forward

"Umm exc-gasp!" Tiff was cut off by there fast reaction. As the 3 veteran warriors drew there sword as fast as possible and nearly filaded tiff like a fish but Meta Knight noticed and halted them.

"Damnit Tiff Why are you here this is no time for games." Meta Knight Said

"Well I was wondering if you knew were Kirby went?" She asked

"Why do you think I know where Kirby when!?" Meta knight asked

"Well why should you not you apparently know everything about him, you've know his copy ability's, there names there powers, heck you even knew about Kabu and the warp star!? So yea if I had something about Kirby I do go to you because I have a feeling you know everything about him!?" Tiff snapped

"That's what I thought too…" Meta Knight Said, deeply, his eyes turned somber

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Sit down Tiff this story will be a long one… You two keep looking for that journal!" He snapped

"Got it Sir." They said as they kept looking.

Meta knight and Tiff sat across from each other.

"Tea?" Meta knight asked as Tiff accepted and took a sip "wow this is amazing how did you make it?" She asked

"My mentor...he was a star warrior the greatest to ever live. He taught me everything I knew survival in the field, first aid, combat, "even flying." He Said

"Everything?" Tiff asked

"Yes everything...his training was so well done I eventually used it to train Kirby. The exact...same...way…" he said

"What was his name? Your mentor." Tiff asked

"His name was Galactic Knight." He said

"Galatic Knight…" She Said...but what does this have to do with Kirby?" Tiff asked

"If I'm correct everything." He Said, looking out the window when suddenly a sonic boom occurred and a bright light flashed

" that's the exact same light that was shown when Kirby came to dreamland!" Tiff said

" an indicative assessment look an object!" Meta knight pointed

Tiff looked and right in front was a starship that Kirby came from

" Kirby?" Tiff cries

" it would seem so but we must be careful." Meta knight said Tiff nodded and leaned to blade

" sword knight hand me your weapon your not gonna be using it looking for the journal." Tiff said

" I umm…" sword knight stuttered

" do it." Meta knight said

The knight sighed and took out his sword " I hope to have it back in one piece." He said

" if it's not I will forged you a new one personally." Tiff nodded and looked to Meta knight

" let's go." She said Meta knight nodded and they ran out

Blade and sword knight kept looking for the book

As Tiff and Meta knight ran down the hall

" meta knight can your wings carry me we will get there much faster." Tiff said

" you are becoming very adapt in combat reasoning Tiff Kirby would be proud." He said " after the attack with NME and the spaceships I wasn't going to just sit by and be easily taken over and held hostage." She said

Meta knight nodded and grabbed her hand " hold on" He said as he jumped out the window and spread his wings.

( at the crash site)

Tiff and Meta knight arrived and are surprised to see the ship wonderful intact " this pilot has some skill be careful we don't know if he is hostil." Meta knight said drawing Galaxia

Tiff nods and levels her sword in front of her face.

Finally the door opens and tiff is ready to swing but boys the resemblance

" Kirby!" She cried

Kirby looked up as tiff ran to him but Kirby held up his hand

" sorry tiff I know you miss me but the fate of the multiverse depends on this…" He said as he went to acess the computer

"K-Kirby!?" Tiff asked shocked

" yes?" He asked angry at being pulled from his work again

" y...you spoke?" She asked " ay I did thanks for noticing…" He said as he looked to see Meta Knight in shock

" got a problem there Meta head?" Kirby asked

"...I thought I recognized you. The warp star proved it…" he said revealing the black star.

" Tiff this...this is my mentor...Galatia knight." He said Tiff gasped

Kirby held out his stub " warp star." He said

Meta knight gave it to him and he ate it

The reaction was violent as white angelic wing broke from his back making him cough blood

"Damn hurts every time." He said as he looked to see Meta knight giving him a mask " you will need this…" He said

Kirby took it and put it on.

" shall we get back to the castle?" Kir-Galatic knight said

The three nodded and headed back

" so wait I'm confused...how is Kirby your mentor when you trained him from birth?" Tiff asked

" time travel." Meta knight said

" actually reincarnation but hints of time travel thrown in." Galactic knight said he looked to Meta knight " where's my lance?" He asked

" destroyed your gonna have to refordge it." Meta knight said

Kirby nodded

Suddenly blade knight and sword knight ran up to the three of them " oi we don't know where the journal is we're sorry Meta knight-AH THERE HE IS?!" Sword knight drew his sword from his back and lunged

Acting quickly assessing the situation he knew he was unworthy in Galaxia's eyes so he took sword's sword from tiff and defended himself as Blade went for an over head strike

" I won't let you win this time!" He said

" fool!" Kirby replied as he kicked his legs out of blade knight and leveled his sword at him.

" your Master Meta knight can't even dream to beat me even in my current form. What gives u the slightest hope to defeat me then?" Kirby asked

" he's not alone!" Kirby whipped around to reveal Sword knight holding a spear from a waddle dee

And thrusted it towards him

However Kirby ducked under the strike and used his sword to go for swords head.

Off to the side tiff and Meta knight watched as the trio battled

" aren't we going to do anything they might hurt Kirby?" Tiff asked

" non since Galatic knight hasn't stretched his legs let him Have his fun…" Meta knight said as he continued to watch

At some point sword used his spear and disarmed Kirby of the sword as he lunged again with the spear Kirby jumped back as Sword grabbed his weapon and readied himself.

" now he has no weapon and there is two of us…" blade said " agreed on 3." Sword asked

" yea...1...2"

""3!"" They both said as they ran at Galatic knight

However he opened his wings and flew seeing this the waddle dees came and tried to act but Kirby found one with a lance and geabbed it breaking the waddle dee's arm in the process

The sight of the cruelty caused the waddle dees to flee leaving there comrade to die. As Kirby held the lance ready.

" ok now would be a good time to act!" Meta knight said as he opened his swings and flew in

Tiff ran to Waddle doo who was nursing the injured waddle dee

" what a monster who would do such a thing?!" He asked

" I know who they are and to be honest blade provoked him give me your sword and we will calm him down…

Waddle doo looked over and saw all 3 knights trying to keep the invader still with it somewhat working, he knew he held no hope as he relented

" here good luck Tiff I know you know how to use it." He said as Tiff nodded and took it

Galatic knight unfurled his wings and flew high " I tried to be nice I tried no to do anything rash But you just come up and attack me?!" Kirby yelled

" damn right you monster you will pay for what you did during the war?!" Sword knight yelled

As Tiff ran up to him from behind trying to get a clean swift end only for Blade to cover him

" Sword begins you!" He said as he parried TIFF's attack and sent her flying on the ground as she struggled to get up and charge again Galatic knight landed Infront of her and lunged

" YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME!?" He yelled as he spun like a foot ball at the two.

As Meta knight threw the 2 to the side and parried Galatic knight

" sir settle down we don't want a blood bath!" He said

" blood bath you say that when they attacked me?!" Kirby asked as he sent Meta knight away dropping Galaxia and Kirby. Picked it up and the blade activated

" huh looks like I am worthy after all…" Kirby said only for him to toss it back at Meta knight.

" it's not the same without its legendary owner…" he said

" Hey!" A voice said Galatic knight rolled his eyes and turned around

" what?" He asked to see King DeDeDe standing there with his hammer

" I don't know who you are but your trespassing on my castle as well as almost killed one of my guards?!" The penguin said

" it's not my fault the guards are nearly as incompetent as you." Kirby said

DeDeDe and escargoon were schooled as well as everyone else there

" what did you say to-." But DeDeDe didn't get to finish as Galatic knight was on him

" First rule of combat never drop your guard!" Galatic knight said as he trusted his lance DeDeDe ducked and ran down the hall.

Kirby flew after him

Tiff helped up blade and sword knight " we gotta help the king he's going to get slaughtered!" Blade knight said

Tiff crossed her arms " if you really wanna fight against Kirby that badly go right ahead this time I won't stop him from taking your head on a pike!" Tiff said

" wait Kirby?!" Sword knight said

" yes… which is something we were trying to tell you but you attacked us first!" Tiff said

" but king DeDeDe?" Blade asked

" I highly doubt Kirby will actually kill him it looks more like he is actually trying to train him instead." Meta knight said as they watched as Galatic knight and the king Spared

The king swung his hammer like a baseball bat but over extended an opening Kirby took full advantage of

" you over extended!" He said as he send DeDeDe on the floor as he stood there " come on again!" He said as the king stood up.

It was an hour later and DeDeDe was tired

" alright Kirby...fuck...you win." DeDeDe said as he slumped on his hammer

" hmm what gave me away?" Kirby asked " the training I remember after nightmare you have been helping me train by sparing you it's still the same regement

" well your more observant that Blade and Sword Knight at least then." Kirby said as he turned to waddle doo

" bring his highness to his quarters and bring me the injured Waddle dee so I can heal him." Kirby said Waddle doo nodded

After healing the Waddle dee he handed back the lance and they parted on good terms

Kirby then met back up with the group and headed back to there quarters

" so Kirby...what is it that your here for?" Blade knight asked Tiff argued at them that he was just returning home why else however Kirby agreed with Blade knight

" I'm sorry but this isn't a rest and relaxation through dreamland. Type of this this is serious. I'm plotting a crusade." He said

" a crusade?" Sword knight asked

" yes a very dangerous one. Meta knight have you started repairs on the Halberd?" Kirby asked

" I have but it will take time with just the 3 of us." He said

" longer seeing as we got lucky stealing the boiler from the castle it will be much harder to do so this time with winter approaching." Blade said they all nodded

Then Tiff thought. " oh yea it was always cold In the castle when winter arrived wasn't it."She said

" correct we had to steal the boiler once we noticed Nightmare started sending monsters to DeDeDe we just finished it by the time we launched the attack." Blade said " we didn't even have time for a test launch it was battlefield tested." Sword commented

" how sure were you the Hull wasn't gonna split open like a cracked egg during the warp travel?" Kirby asked

"Umm 30-36%?" Blade said

"Yea not gonna cut it Meta knight I don't care what you have to do the ship needs to be ready and also ready to cross an inter dimensional portal." ASAP!" He said

" you planning on rebuilding the halberd?" King DeDeDe asked walking in.

" yes seeing as an inter dimensional threat is on the horizon." Kirby said

" who?" Escargoon asked fearing the safety of the kingdom

" An ancient enemy of mine...Dark Matter." Kirby said

Meta knight gasped " can the halberd take that kind of punishment?" He asked

" if you build it to these specs yes and more." Kirby said as he handed Meta knight the plans…

He thought on it

" the only issue is the materials we don't have enough steel to build the entire hull again not to mention this shit is 2 times bigger that the original model." Meta knight said

King DeDeDe looked over and scoffed " ha! Not to worry I can solve that issue. I will have my Waddle dees help construct the hull with you as for the metal's we can press the cappies to help gather the iron and steel, the jails are bring overfilled anyways so it will be easy to push them into labor." DeDeDe said

" why do I have a feeling there is a catch to this proposal." Meta knight said

" nah nothing big it's just I want an entire separate hold to be used to house the kingdom." He said

" house the kingdom DeDeDe are you insane what do you plan you bring the castle?" Tiff asked

" no on the contrary the citizenry will help as to where we are going. However DeDeDe the kingdom will not move in time a portal will open in dreamland to connect us to earth but for now crappy town stays." Kirby said

King DeDeDe sighed " fine...I'll get the Waddle dees to start gathering the lumber for the scaffolding." He said as he walked out Escargoon with me!" He said

"Ah yes sire!" He said the slug followed.

" This is going to be long."

Tiff I will show you how to make your own weapons and armor. As I will make my shield and lance. Meta knight I want you to get into contact with Arthur and the rest of the Corp we will need all of them to man the ship." Kirby said

" but with the star warriors here who will defend the galaxy?" Sword knight asked

" yea there still a lot more evil threats from the remains of the Empire of Durlax especially the Warlords." Blade said

" there are no warlords left Nightmares sought to that as coon as he took control of the Capital ship. The only one we do need to fear is Dark Matter." Kirby said

The two knights nodded " alright Kirby we trust you." They said as they walked away.

(Eoc)

Chapter 2 done yay, next chapter I think will be either Link or Samus. Then the other. Oh well I hope you enjoyed keep reading -bankerrx01-


	3. Everyone else 1

Smash Brothers: Regroup:

Summary: After Worlds apart the Smash Brothers has split to gather allies to face the upcoming war with Grimm and this entity the Master Hand has warned them about, but they are not the only ones on the move, and more and more the universe drops one more domino to chaos…"

-Chapter 3-

-Samus 1-

Smash brothers HQ

Samus smiles as she fixed her ship and got ready to fly off but then she wondered… what if she didn't.

After all she is technically wanted by the Fedration however Earth is a neutral zone so neither The feds or space Pirates could touch her here so she can just focus on the necessary things for the alliance. Such as finding new allies making new portals to new lands and get aid.

Suddenly a tap on the shoulder daises Samus to turn around and have her point her arm cannon at Master hand

The hand freaks out and waves not to shoot

Samus sigh's " you know you don't have to be sneaking around like that so often it's usually just better to announce your here." Samus said

Master hand gave her the thumbs up

" so what is it you want?" She asked as she turned back to her work but master hand spun the chair around and showed her an image of an alternative time line one where A dark Samus made from phazon was made ( prime timeline)

Samus got the gist " are u telling me I need to go dimensions hopping into this timeline to stop this threat before he comes into this timeline?" She asked

Master hand nodded vigorously

Samus turned to the screens " I need to ru. A few calculations I don't want to be trapped In there no offense to you but I don't trust you to help me out of a bind if your doing something." Samus said

Master hand agreed and snapped away.

-Link 1-

King Link watched as he saw new hyrule being build by the town folk this was good and the trade between old Hyrule and new hyrule was stable. Now he only needed a permanent portal

Fortunately as he found out the goddesses made such a portal gate house so that was find hidden as a statue with a tunnel leading right to the castle. As he sent Lord demies to talk to hyrule. Everything was coming as planned.

-Ness 1-

Ness well...ness had nothing to do, there really isn't anything that you really could do when your a 14 year old boy Magick or not.

He just sighed " he wished he could go back to eagles and and talk to Paula or his Mom.

Then at last Mario came by and gave him great news

" hey Ness listen we just completed the Hub area of the castle meaning it connects to all the other dimension's we inhabit." Mario said.

Luigi nodded " yea I used my money selling my Mansion to pay for it. So we had room for any new portal's later on." He said

Luigi I thought I told you to keep the money the princess would pay for it." Mario said Luigi waves him off " bag Mario it's fine I wasn't using it anyway's it was only draining money than gaining it." He said before he looked to ness " anyways feel free to use it see ya." Luigi said as he walked away Mario and Luigi getting into an argument about it

Ness smiled and hopped off to explore the castle's new hub area.

The hub was actually the giant tower off to the left and let's just say the palace was a lot bigger than before. With Ash's battle castle serving as the main keep the rest of the castle was grand with all the resources put into it. We're Talking cannons siege equipment, a farm so they wouldn't starve in a siege.

The actual tower was only 3 stories but the portals were huge Ness expected a staircase to take him up but apparently they were expecting big back up because the middle platform lifted up as a giant elevator what the hell did they expect Tanks?

Ness looked over and found his portal and press the button illuminating the area that showed a plac that read "to Eagleland"

Ness smiled and vanished into the portal.

And on the other side he saw he missed a shit ton while he was gone it looked like world war 3 just hit. Military swarming everywhere. Explosions you name it

" Kid get down!?" One of the officers called as a rocket nearly missed ness and made him fall to the ground

" what the hell is going on?" He asked

" I don't know but out of random these monsters just started attacking out of no where. Listen kid this isn't a place for you you need to Hey wait Kid!?" He cried

" my name is Ness!" He said as the last thing to be heard was " PK THUNDER!?"

-Mario 1-

As Mario and Luigi walked away from Ness, Luigi tried to keep his cool as Mario was talking to him about things he didn't understand.

"-but Luigi that was stupid." Mario said Luigi however only dug his heels in and turned around on Mario hard

"How about you let the financial genius decide if it's stupid or not, heck Mario I have to do your taxes for you so you don't go bankrupt!?" He said

" but I keep them hidden and I do them so well?!" Mario said

" YOU CANT PUT THE PRINCESS AS A DEPENDENT MARIO?! ITS ABOUT OFFSPRING NOT PEOPLE YOU GO TO WHEN YOU NEED TO EAT?!" Luigi yelled

" ok ok fine...I get it u can do my taxes…but Luigi what did you use with the rest of the money?" Mario asked

" oh that's easy I used it to fund my new golf course." Luigi said

" GOLF COURSE?!" Mario asked

Luigi rubbed his hand on his shoulder " yep nice and clean good for the next time we wanna go golfing with bowser." He said

Mario roller his eyes. "Please tell me that isn't all you used it on ?" He asked

" no I got go cart tracks, an entire city under my name. Heck I think I have a movie… oh hold on. Luigi said as he picked up his phone "hello?"

After a few minutes Luigi got angry and spiked his phone on the ground but also put it on speaker

" YOU FAT LAZY FUCK DID I TELL YOU TO TAKE ANYTHING OUT OF MY TRUST FUND AT ALL?! NO I DIDN'T WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO STEAL FROM MY BANK?! DO YOU KNOW THE ENTIRE MUSHROOM KINGDOM USES MY BANK THE ROYAL BANK ACCOUNT IS IN THERE I DONT CARE WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE BUT IM NOT GOING TO STOP UNTIL YOU ARE SIX FEET UNDER BY EITHER MY HAND OR MY BROTHER?!" Luigi's rant was stopped when Mario picked up the phone

" please tell me who you are?" He asked

" my name...my name is...King K. Rool"

Mario smirked " thank you Mr King K rool now let me introduce myself I and Mario Luigi's Brother the exact person you just stole from and on the behalf of my brother I will not stop until your alone in your palace with the heads of your former allies Wife and kids in boxes sitting in front of you and then you will beg to me to spare your life where at that point I will break all the bones on you body with my bat. Shatter your wrists with my hammer, pop your eardrums and eviscerate your insides with enough punches your pours start to bleed...see you soon." Mario said as he hung up and handed the phone back to Luigi

" wow Mario… you know we really should start a Mafia it would be good we with the money backing, and you as the let's say backup…" luigi said

" I like the sound of that but please let's not get too ahead of ourselves…" Mario said in a different voice ( think sonic for hire Mario)

( back in normal voice) " let's a go pay our friends a visit"

As they entered there portal they were greeted by guard from Princess peach and were lead to her.

Ahh Mario, Luigi what brings you here?" She asked as they began talks

-captain falcon 1-

Captain Falcon didn't have anything to do. So he just sat around and helped as much as he could. Although there wasn't much to do so he just drove around in his race car

-Fox 1-

Fox was fixing the systems of the Great Fox and taking readings Ash had warned them that the shadow clones were out there so in the safety of space Fox and Falco used there systems to hunt for any foes, unfortunately there wasn't any just a long day

(Eoc)

A/n hi all next chapter I think I will be making the rest of the chapters like this where it's just everyone I feel that will make it easer on you guys

For now I will leave you with the list of characters for now keep reading -bankerrtx01-

—

At this point I should probably keep up to date the members of the alliance this will be done my Dimension

Here we go

Ash, Pikachu, Lucario, Serena, for one

King Link Hero of worlds, Lady Hylia, Lord Demies for another,

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong for another,

Kirby ( Galatic knight) Meta Knight, King DeDeDe

Samus,

Ness,

Captain Falcon

Fox, Falco

Master hand & Crazy hand


	4. Everyone 2

Smash Brothers: Regroup:

Summary: After Worlds apart the Smash Brothers has split to gather allies to face the upcoming war with Grimm and this entity the Master Hand has warned them about, but they are not the only ones on the move, and more and more the universe drops one more domino to chaos…"

-Chapter 4-

-Ash 2-

On the road outside of the Smash Brothers Alliance, Ash and Serena hopped out and waved to the driver "thanks again." He Said

"Anytime Sir." The driver said as he drove away. Serena looked around and tensed up, "what is the matter?" Ash asked

"It's probably nothing...Come On let's get inside it's chilly." She Said as she and ash headed towards the castle, but every once in a while Ash would look over his shoulder 'what is that?' He thought and then as soon it arrived he vanished

-Link 2-

Outside Link oversaw the rebuilding of the building and it was fully happy with the progress when he looked to see Ash retuning, he smiled,

"Hello Ash, good to see you again how was your time out?" He asked

"It was good Link, tell me how was your time here?" Ash asked

"Not bad no major incidents." He said as he looked around to make sure he didn't jinx it

Ash smiled "good job link, now you'll have to excuse us as the wife and I are tired so we are going to turn in." He Said

Link nodded as Ash left but turned to talk to him

"Oh Ash, any luck with the shadow hunt?" King Link asked

Ash sighed "unfortunately no, but I heard Fox and Falco are in the Great Fox looking for anything." He said

King Link Smiled "Your well informed." He said

"I have to be buddy, I have to be," he said as he waved him off and walked away,

-Kirby 2-

Tiff and Kirby say in his small round house on the top of the hill Kirby had his mask off and in fact several sheets of metal in 3 sections he had a stack of 12 plates another a stack of 14 and the last a stack of 18

" now Tiff you said you wanted to make a sword you wanna use in battle?" He said Tiff nodded

Meta knight taught me unarmed combat but aside from dodging I'm pretty much useless unless I wanna best someone up to a pulp and it's not very effective against monsters." Tiff said

" so you wanna be a monster hunter?" Kirby asked Tiff nodded "I don't want to be a helpless damsel." She said

" you do you that most people never leave the life of a monster hunter alive?" Kirby said

Tiff nodded but she was set. " I'm sure Kirby…" She said

He sighed " it's a good thing I knew how stubborn you are." He said as he slid a stack of 12 over

" now this here is your stack you will use this to make your sword's tang it will be up to you to take care of the sword." Kirby said as he clipped on his mask

Tiff nodded " I will." She said

" I know let's head to the blacksmith." He said

" wait we don't have a blacksmith in Cappy town." Tiff said

" that's why we are making it ourselves." He said as he lead Tiff on

As they walked she noticed Meta knight working on Kirby's ship. And was about to call to him but Kirby kept her focus.

" come on tiff no time to dilly dally." He said

Tiff nodded and followed as they made it to the castle

" what are we doing here?" She asked

" you think the waddle dees rent out there Spears?" Galatic knight asked

" well no but…" she paused only for Galatic knight talked to a Waddle dee " can you show us to your Blacksmith?" He asked

The waddle dee nodded and walked down the hall Kirby and Tiff following them.

As they entered the door Tiff was shocked by the wepondry that was there.

" wow this is intense." She said

" every place that uses metal in one way or the other has one even if it's not apparent at first." He said as he turned to look at Tiff.

"First I'm going to make my shield you will do the first steps will be the same the only difference is that you will be making a sword so you will be flatting your billit out let us begin grab the tongs that are hanging up and knock the off on the anvil." He said

He started to heat up the fire and looked over to see tiff lightly tapping them Kirby walked over and shook his head and grabbed the tongs out of her hand and banged them loudly against the anvil making them ring

He handed them back to Tiff " no need to be so light with it this is metal not a child." He said Tiff nodded as he countuned to pump the bellow.

Kirby told Tiff the next step as he reached for his own tongs.

He grabbed his first stack and put it in the fire Tiff doing the same

" keep pumping the bellow but do it evenly too hot and the metal will crack to cold and the metal won't fuse together right." Kirby said

Tiff nodded

They worked in the dungeon for most of the day Kirby was done with his buckler before Tiff took out the billit and to allow him to forge his lance he waited for Tiff to be done.

He asked if she wanted a long sword a one handed or two handed. Tiff said two handed for versatility.

Kirby nodded and helped her forge her sword. And helped her finish it as he helped her do the sheath as well.

" now tomorrow I'm going to have meta knight join us in sword training if you don't mind." Kirby said

" why would I Master Galatic knight?" Tiff asked

Kirby rolled his eyes " well at least you respect your elders." He tapped Tiff on the shoulder making her giggle.

In the other part of the dungeon the Waddle dees that the King could spare worked tirelessly with Meta Knight as they made the Battle ship Halberd 2.0 better that ever including the Heavy Cannon and the wing being more stable plus a sleeker design.

Meta knight looked over to who would know of this Captain Vul. Sword knight Blade knight, and Sailer dee. Where who he chose.

The Waddle dees were given there break as they headed out to switch shifts with the guards. ( a mostly easy roll and many were given it as a replacement to sleep as many were told to stand next to walls and the king passed them off. The one they really had to fear was Waddle doo who wasn't let in on the round the clock shifts they were on but he was easily deceived despite being a walking eyeball.

The night came to the end and the next morning Kirby woke Tiff up early.

" ugh Kirby...wha what time is it?" She asked

" 5:30 I gave you 30 minutes extra seeing as it was your first time doing this next time I will wake u at 5 and the time after that I won't wake you at all." Kirby said as he gave Tiff her long sword in its sheath Tiff took it and nodded following Kirby outside

However they weren't alone as Tiff shut the door Tuff noticed her walking out and followed.

On the grass of the castle Galatic knight paced back and forth in fort of both Meta Knight and Tiff

" Alright seeing as this is Tiff's first time she will do drills on her sword while we spar Meta knight." Galatic knight said

Meta knight drew Galxia as Galatic knight drew his lance and buckler

"Prepare… you know you can't win against me…" Meta Knight said

" yes well again this isn't any previous encounter…" Kirby said as he jumped at meta knight.

Kirby lunged at Meta knight who jumped to the left as the Lance broke the dirt, Meta Knight flanked around and tried to swing at his back but Kirby spun on a dime. And parried the strike,

A bit of the ways back Tiff watched as they went at it "wow, this is amazing will I ever be this good?" She asked

As they clashed again Meta Knight and Kirby were at each other's throats, when suddenly Kirby went to punch Meta Knight and had to use his wings to jump out of the way, Kirby used his own wings and met him in the air,

"Now the battle really begins." He Said as the two rushed off at each other.

Kirby got there first and was able to grapple slam meta knight into the ground dis lodging him of galxia Kirby grabbed his sword and stabbed him in each of his wings making him scream

" I YIELD!" Meta knight yelled

Tiff watched as the battle stopped

"That was impressive Kirby, how did you learn those skills so quickly?" She asked

However Meta Knight answered her instead "in the War Against NME you either learned fast or died. I'm just glad we were able to destroy their headquarters." Meta Knight Said

Kirby sighed "yea Meta Knight I just wished you didn't," he said

"Huh and why is that?" Tiff asked

"Because you may have taken out Nightmare's forces but there are more powerful troops in NME's Empire and his fortress while it was the flagship wasn't the strongest or the most dangerous." Kirby said "and I wished to take it over and use it."

Both Meta Knight and Tiff were shocked and stared at Kirby accusingly "how do you know of this!?" Meta Knight asked "more importantly why don't you know there dangerous?

Kirby turned around and glared at them

"Dangerous yes of course they are and how I know of them is because I made them!" He said

On the top of the castle Tuff snuck around and got a peak of the 3 of them talking, he could barely hear them but he was able to.

Kirby started the talk "The universe is FAR older than you can even conceive of, and I've been there basically since the very beginning, it was a different form back them… It was completely chaos War and death at an unimaginable scale, civilization would pop up and hours later vanish without a Trace. I had to do something so I did." Kirby said

"I reunited the galaxy under my name and Crowned Myself NME." Kirby said making Meta-Knights and Tiff gasp, "at that point I build monster training facility's and Starwarrior camps and inducted them into the empire, it was a simple plan but effective, make propaganda of The monster threat and use it to keep people in line, basically if a system got too out of hand I would send a few monsters down and wreck havoc there until the system capitulated, then I would send the Star Warriors to clean it up,

It was effective on a massive scale, and the Galaxy no the universe finally knew peace," Kirby said

"So what happened?" Meta Knight asked

"I was betrayed...by my overall second in command, Nightmare." After I was reincarnated into the form you see now, he took my empire and slapped his name on it, crowing himself NME, egotistical bastard, however only a few followed him and as such the empire shattered, and I came back around in the form you see here and delt with it along with all the other warlord's." Kirby said

"But wait I thought you said there were no more War lords and that Nightmare killed them all." Tiff Said

"This is the universe before this one, this is a 3 tier Universal Cycle, now where was I… yes. So I killed the other warlords and retook my name NME But this time as the hero Kirby, and I even found love...my sweet ribbon." Kirby said to the sky,

"What happened next?..." Tiff asked not sure if she actually wanted to know,

"Well first is how I met ribbon, After nightmares the next in the line of succession was a entity known as Zero he led the race known as Dark Matter, he actually became a warlord and he was the next one I took over, he send 2 Dark matters before to try to take over dream land again not this one the previous incarnation of it." He said

"Anyways in the system of Ripple Star a planet of fairy's a giant Crystal exists that powers the civilization, Zero sent an agent to destroy and capture the crystal, and during that, the Queen sent her best agent a Fairy known as Ribbon to take the crystal and flee,

Dark Matter followed intent of following there masters order, and smashed the crystal above the planet of popstar, I found one a Ribbon was close by and so we teamed up, gathering help along the way, from waddle dee, A painter named Adeline, and even King DeDeDe himself." Kirby said

After we gathered all the shards I faced and battled Zero 2 the "new and better version" or so he said as I killed him and ripped his eye out, and then we celebrated.

At this point I must mention all my quests I've gone on at this point were all for one thing revenge of my fallen empire. And to rebuilt it, Ribbon changed it. And infact changed my entire view and my future. Because at that point I pulled a stupid and fell in love."

"How is falling in love a dangerous thing?" Tiff asked

"Be quiet and I will tell you," Kirby said

After I defeated Zero and the rest of The warlords I found several other people and brought them into the new empire, then the day came,

I don't know exactly what happened to cause it but it went something like this…"

(Flashback)

Kirby was playing in the field of popstar, running around and eating an apple, there is an explosion in the upper atmosphere and Kirby looks up to see Ribbon beaten and battered crashing into the ground,

Kirby ran up to her and cradled her "ribbon!?" He cried

"K-Kirby- Cough Cough!" You...please save...us…" ribbon cried

"I will my love…" Kirby said as he reached into kiss her she did the same...but right as they were about to kiss… Ribbon fell down limp.

"Noooooo!" Kirby screamed and in his anger his skin grew darker, and hands grew, and finally in his rage white angelic wings popped up, he had transformed into the first incarnation of Galactic Knight.

(End flashback)

After that I went on a one man crusade to cripple whatever caused it, and I succeeded, however once I finished I didn't stop, and kept going, and going and going, until finally I was beaten and locked away in the crystal where I slept." Kirby said

"Where I found you…" Meta Knight Said

"In a different universe yes." After a few confrontations, and a big battle later I was once again reincarnated. Back into this form, and then crashed into Cappy Town." Kirby said. As he ended his story.

"So then...what are u going to do now?" Meta Knight asked

"I plan to rebuilt the Kirbian empire to its former glory and have it stay peaceful." Kirby said

"But Kirby Why!?" Tiff called

"Because without it this universe and all other universes will surely crumble. So tell me Tiff am I a monster wanting to have peace now? Am a cruel?" He asked

Kirby turned around. "It seems here's were we part ways. I give you a choice, to chose freely, you can join my empire, or die…" Kirby said as he leveled his Lance at the two.

Tiff growled...as she looked. And after she heard a clunking she looked to see Meta Knight on one knee with his sword in the ground, "I will follow your every command Kirby."

"A wise decision...Meta Knight… now Tiffany your time for judgement…" Kirby said

Tiff sighed as she fell to one knee, "Kirby forgive my argument I understand now." She Said

"Good both of you, I'm glad to have such loyal friends, to help start the Kirbyian empire." he looked up to the exact ramparts Tuff was hiding, making him back away slowly,

"It appears we have a spy in our mists…" Kirby said

"Who my lord and I will deal with them?" Meta Knight Said

"It's not needed for you Meta Knight, I need you to keep construction on the Halberd. Tiff your brother Tuff has two options." Kirby said

"Yes Galactic Knight," Tiff said as she sheathed her sword, and walked away,

Meta Knight and Galatic Knight watched her go,

"By the way Kirby, seeing as this is a new universe, do you think Ribbon is out there?" Meta Knight asked

"I don't know...I Honestly don't but I do hope" Kirby said.

In the Castle Tuff was running for his life trying to find something who would listen to him,

As he turned the corner and saw his sister

"Tuff listen to me." She Said But Tuff just screamed and ran the other way.

Tiff just sighed, as she walked the other way down the hall to cut him off,

After a few minutes Tiff and Tuff met up again this time Tiff took no chances and pinned him down

"How much did you hear?" She asked

"I heard enough your a traitor to the crown!" He said

"The crown!? Tuff DeDeDe is the worst king ever you know this why are you saying he would be better than Kirby?" Tiff asked

"Oh I don't know maybe because Kirby is actually NME and has been the entire time!?" He yelled

"Well yes but if you knew his story it was actually nightmare that changed all the positive things he has done to bad." Tiff Argued

"But he use to sick monster's on people!?" Tuff Said

Tiff argued "actually no, one he would only sick them on worlds that were against his rule for peace, two immediately after they would comply the Star Warriors would be sent in and act as the police force, and if someone has a empire that spans the entirety of the Universe I'm pretty sure your doing something right." She Said

Tuff sighed

"Yeah, I guess your right...it just it feel so wrong," he said

"Your not the only one." A voice said as Tiff looked up and Galatic knight walked out into the hall, "Tuff, Tiff Please come outside." He said

In the courtyard Kirby, Tiff, Tuff and Meta Knight watched as the sun was high in the sky.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Tiff asked

"I want you to make a pledge to me." Kirby said

"A pledge?" Tuff asked

"An oath," Kirby said as he turned around to them,

"If I ever become Malevolent or evil in any way, tell me. If I don't listen, kill me." He said

Both Tiff and Meta Knight was unfazed, But Tuff wasn't

"What but how-." He was cut off by Tiff and Meta Knight talking

"I swear." They said at the same time,

"Thank you...Tuff?" Kirby asked

"Yea...I swear I don't know how I would but I will do it." He said

"Thank you. For The Kirbyian Empire." Kirby said

As the 4 broke off Tiff Tuff and Kirby went to train Meta Knight headed down to the Halberd,

-Ness 2-

Eagleland

"PK thunder!" Ness shouted as a bolt of lightning shot out and destroyed a monster in front of them the soldier's sighed and lowered there weapons,

"Looks like your pretty good there son." He said as he shook his hands, "you said your name is Ness?" He asked

Ness nodded " tell me what happened here." He said

" Listen kid you should really go back to your parents I think they are worried about you the military can handle it." The soldier said as behind him a tank was blown up

Both Ness and the soldier looked around the soldier was fearful while ness was cool

" you were saying?" He asked with crossed arms

" ok fine we are pressed for numbers but I highly doubt my commander will allow me to just let a 10 year old into a combat zone without training.

Look if you can get the ok with your parents then yes I will let you join in fact I will accompany you." The soldier said

" ok what is your name and how do I get to Onett?" Ness said

It's Rick… oh shit your from Onett? Fuck umm… crap you see that was the first place bombers random house at the bottom of the mountain 3 people were inside a mom and dad and a girl." He said

Any identification?" Ness asked the soldier gave ness A photo and he recognized them

Pokeys family. Ness reasoned the soldier was just stressed and didn't push it

" can you take me to where this house is?" Ness asked

The soldier complied and started to lead Ness home through the dangerous wastelands of Eagleland.

With only a few encounters Ness made it home and got into the living room

From the kitchen a voice was heard

"Honey someone is at the door!?" It was his mother calling. However her voice was off,

"I'll get it…" and that sounded like his sister but older?

Finally the door opens and yet it was indeed her sister but older, she was actually older than him by two years

"Ah ITS NESS!" She said as she pulled him inside

"Ness!? Oh my boy where have you been?" She asked him

"It's...complex-." Ness tried to say while being hugged to death. But ness was tossed aside by his mother,

"It's not important listen you have a ton of Messages from your firends, I think they are worried about you, you should listen to them." She Said

Ness nodded and headed to the machine, Ness jumped the gun and listened to the last messages Unfortunately it was on speaker so everyone heard it

" NESS IF YOU CAN HEAR THIS-(explosion) the invasion is-Zzzztt we can't hold out,- damn it Ness we need you here, listen this is only going once from the cross right, straight, straight, left, left, down-I got to- CRASH- there here!-Bzzzzt-..." the line went dead

Ness put down the phone and look up to his family who just pointed to the door,

Ness didn't question he just ran,

As he reached Towson he looked around

'Now from the cross what does that mean,,,there is no cross in twoson and the call had Twoson area code so..,the hospital!' He thought as he ran

And followed the instructions to where to go...and ended up how ironically infront of the Daycare...one that was nearly collapsed,

Ness powered through and entered the building looking around he seemed the fire took most of it, but he looked around and found a few bodies,

As he climbed over he reached to where the only place a basement could be the stairwell to see the lower part collapsed, climbing up the stairs Ness found a ladder and climbed down it.

He reached a point below the building and hopped off only to see sevral people armed to the teeth,

"AH INTRUDER!?" One saod as he went to swing a ruidamenty sword but a voice stopped him

"Stop don't you dare hurt him!" It was a stern girl or more like young women,

As the people parted Ness recognized Paula two years older,

"Ness where the fuck have you been!?" She Said

Ness rubbed the back of his head,

"It's complicated…" he said

"Well you have time now seeing as the fate of the world is hanging in the balance what the fuck was so Important that you had to leave us!?" She asked

"How about Saving the multiverse?" Ness asked

"The multiverse!?" Paula asked

"Yea now anyways report?" Ness Said as she lead ness to there command center where a map of eagleland was laid out.

"We've reached the conclusion that the army is coming out of The Nowhere Islands, and from our scouts we have been able to see that the bulk of there force is made of bipedal pigs, while mechs are used to subguate the rest of the world, we cannot launch an attack seeing as the military is under manned, amd it's too dangerous, for us." Paula explained,

"Have you been able to counter there attacks on land?" Ness asked

"Yes but major city's are already capitulating to whoever this foe is, and as such the country is split." Paula said

"We can deal with that later, for now gather all our allies we have Poo, Jeff, Frank. The runaway five," Ness Said

"Yea um Ness many of them are dead, poo is in hiding and is taking a while while his country has him out for ransom, Jeff and his father had there lab blown up when a group of pigmen tried to invade,

Frank was killed when they bombed the arcade and the runaway five died in a stage accident," Paula said

"Well Fuck get someone ANYONE AND EVERYONE EVEN THE NEIGHBORS DOG! We need to hold the line!" Ness Said

Paula shuddered as she never seen Ness this angry, as she ran off

"Paula…" Ness called as she turned around to him

"Be safe ok?" He asked Paula smiled and exited the base, Ness sighed as he got back to planning,

-Mario 2-

Entering the Princesses castle Mario and Luigi were sat at the table as she poured tea, for the both of them

"So tell me, why would it be in my best interest to help fund this Alliance?" She asked

"Um well it's an Alliance so it's...um if you need aid they can give you-." Mario stumble over his words however Luigi came to the rescue,

"Many of the Alliance members aren't actually single individuals but in fact global Spanding governments, with millions of not billions or even trillions in there treasuries, and I know it's not my place but don't think I haven't noticed the kingdom's gold reserves going dry." Luigi Said

Peach who was drinking her tea suddenly stopped and glared as Luigi Who to his credit immediately backed off, "I meant to induce no such treason of blaming the monarchy-." Luigi started

Peach put the cup down and silenced him "Luigi enough, I understand what you are saying and truth be told you are right the mines haven't been as profitable this year than the other years. I am in fact all for the joining of this Alliance, however it is not me you need to convince...it is the Council." Peach said

"Since when was the Council involved with kingdom affairs?" Mario asked

"Since Bowser has decided that I was unfit to rule and has declared war to try to kick me off MY THRONE!" Peach yelled standing up

Mario and Luigi cowered they never saw Peach this angry before and didn't want to get in the way of it,

However her anger faded as she sighed "I'm sorry it's just…why does bowser have to be so stupid sometimes?" She asked

Luigi came up to her and patted her on the back, "you know I'm sure he has a reason to kick you off, I'm not sure if it's a valid reason but…" Luigi Said when suddenly the door to the throne room was kicked In by Boswer and his Army of koopalings,

"Wahahaha bow down before me!" He cried

Mario, Luigi and Peach sighed "hello Bowser," they said with a wave, from behind Bowser a toadmen guard ran up to peach "I'm sorry princess we tried to stop them but they just-AGH!" The toad screamed

Suprisingly it wasn't one of bowsers minions that grabbed him it was the princess herself.

"If I hear that you failed me one more time I will spike you into the ground AS WE FUCKING SPEAK!" She yelled

"Oh right it's your time of the- OH GODS NO!" The toad screamed as Peach stood up and slammed the toad down on the rug making him bleed over the carpet, as she used her heels to impale the toads head over and over and over again,

Bowser was shocked at how brutal the princess was and then he actually understood she wasn't a helpless damsel in distress she wasn't ever in distress, if she really wanted to whenever he caught her she could waltz out and kick his ass while doing it,

She only sent Mario because she knew Mario wouldn't kill him, by the gods,

"Okay...with that out of the way, I'd like to issue terms of surrender." Bowser Said

"The mushroom Kingdom isn't going to capitulate bowser." Peach Said

"I didn't say the mushrooms kingdom was…" bowser said making his troops look at him like he grew 5 heads.

"Peach smiled "please bowser, join us…" Peach Said Bowser nodded

A bit later bowser slammed his fist on the table, "so you will accept the goombas back as your citizens if I stop invading and kidnapping you, well that fine I mean I was only doing so to protect you from the great plague infection that has spread throughout the kingdom-." Bowser Said

Peach coughed "the kingdom isn't under any plague." She Said

Bowser nodded "of course….so what is this about an Alliance?" He asked

Peach Luigi and Mario facepalmed of course that was what his goal was,

-Mew 1-

Hall of origin's

Mew watched from the hall of origins to see the battle happening and sighes '_this is gonna be harder than I thought.' _Mew thought as he summoned his clone Mewtwo.

"_My lord you summoned me?" _Mewtwo Said,

"_Yes...I need you… it has come to my attention that the threats that The Smash Brothers are meant to take on are perhaps too powerful for them to face alone." _He said

"_If you want me to face the enemy I will battle them." _Mewtwo Said

"_That is not what I want you to do. You will meet up with the Smash Brothers Alliance and be my...Ambassador… I believe is how the humans call it." Mew Said _

Mewtwo was miffed but he agreed seeing as he and Mew shared the same thought process and even if Mewtwo didn't have omnipotent power the throught process remained,

He nodded and flew out of the hall of origins


	5. End of the world

Smash Brothers: Regroup:

Summary: After Worlds apart the Smash Brothers has split to gather allies to face the upcoming war with Grimm and this entity the Master Hand has warned them about, but they are not the only ones on the move, and more and more the universe drops one more domino to chaos…"

-Chapter 4-

-Ash 3-

Ash looked over all the records trying to find out where the fuck King could be, he was cunning he would have to be careful pikachu and Lucario was with him

"_Ash Ketchum…" _a voice said behind him

All 3 spun around and charged there attacked before they relized it was mewtwo,

"Oh mewtwo it's you… why are u here can I help you?" He asked

"It's more if I can help you...I have been sent here to act as an ambassador for mew…" he said

Ash nodded in understanding, "I see. Well there isn't much you can do but I can tell you what you can do, look around the border of the Territory and see if you can't find any traces of shadow Pokémon or shadow influence and report back to me," he said

Mewtwo nodded and vanished

Ash sighed "well that's one less thing I need to worry about, time for bed." He Said as he sat up and headed to his room where he climbed into bed with Serena and they both shut there eyes,

**{MEWTWO HAS JOINED THE GROUP}**

-Kirby 3-

In Dreamland Kirby, Meta Knight and Tiff worked tirelessly to try to advance their agenda as fast as possible,

It came to a point that Kirby and Tiff would actually join in the construction of the Halberd just to get it done, also because they were restless,

In the throne room Meta knight sat on the throne and pushed the button to pull up the screen that was used for Nightmare Enterprises which now changed to summon the Starwarriors.

On the other end was Sir Arthur the current leader and who carried them throught the war with NME.

"Sir Meta Knight it is good to see you again what can I do for you?" He asked

"Hello Sir Arthur If I may ask can I have you come to my location?" He asked

"But Meta Knight we don't see any monsters there, the Battle of NME is over but there is more to deal with." He Said

"Look a lot of things have changed, to the point that the quest of peace from the star Warriors is impossible, but peace is possible you need to come to popstar and I will explain it personally." He Said

"You know Meta Knight what you say sounds like treason." Another Star Warrior Said

"If it does then so be it but it doesn't make it any less true, come as soon as you can, if you can bring Knuckle joe and Silica with you," he said as Meta Knight hung up

He sighed and hopped down

Behind a pillar Blade Knight and Sword knight hid

"What do you think Meta knight is up to?"Sword knight asked

"How should I know?" Blade knight asked

Meta knight got to the door and paused

"Blade! Sword! Stop acting like fools and come." He Said as he flung open the door the three knights walked out.

"I assume you heard my conversation with Sir Arthur?" Meta Knight asked

"Yes Meta Knight." Blade saod

"Sorry we didn't know what else to do." Sword said

"Hmm it it fine there was no harm done." He said

"When will Sir Arthur get here?" Blade asked

"I do not know…" Meta Knight Said

"You two come with me I have something to talk to you about." Meta Knight Said

The knights followed meta knight back to there quarter's as he sat down and took off his mask

The other knights quickly shut the door as not a lot of people saw him without his mask,

Meta knight laid the mask down on the table and sighed

"So Sir…" blade asked

"What is this about." Sword finished knowing this was a serious talk.

"I'm wondering...how far you are willing to go...to follow me…" Meta Knight Said

Both the knights looked at each other.

"We will follow you till the end of the universe, you saved us in the war against NME we swore our undying loyalty to you, I know you would never steer us wrong." Blade said

Sword nodded "that right." He said

"Thank you...it apperes to be I have a confession to make...the war with NME it's not-." He was cut off

"Kirby is NME we know we heard from this morning." Blade Said

"We also heard you swore loyalty to him as well." Sword added

Meta Knight paused "and...and your not upset?" He asked

"Your still the same Meta Knight we knew from before, that doesn't change." Blade said

"Yea were just under new management that's all." Sword finished

Meta Knight chuckled at the pun, "Yea...new management…" he said as he put the mask on,

"Come on let's inform Galatic Knight about our findings." Meta Knight Said as the three left,

(With Kirby)

Kirby exited the Halberd's docking and onto the Courtyard of the castle and found Takkori the yellow bird that was his neighbor,

"Yaa there ya are joinor listen we got trouble Another one of them Destroyas is here- what are u going as a Meta knight knock off!?" He asked looking as Galatic Knight

"Just shut up and show me where the Destroya is…" Galatic Knight Said

"Alright fine but don't expect me to slow down." He said as he flew off,

Surprisingly Kirby kept up with him with his own wings,

Kirby reached his house and found the Destroya actually had landed,

"Oh no it's an invasion we're all gonna die!?" Takkori screamed as the Cappy towns folk ran into there houses and got out weapons

Galatic knight stood by the ramp waiting as the ramp dipped and out stepped Sir Arthur and the rest of the Star Warriors or those that remained. Kirby thought to himself " this force...will it be enough to stop the rebellion factions.

" I am Sir Arthur commander of the Star Warrior Task force, and overall commander of the GSA and who are you your armor looks familiar…" Arthur said

Kirby stepped forward " I am a new warrior but you may have heard of my tale I am Galactic knight." Kirby said

The other Star warriors gasped " Sir Galatic knight?! I thought you perished in the battle of the nine?!" Sir Arthur said as he fell to one knee as did the others

" as did I… however the universe has a way of being finicky and instead of being destroyed I was warped." Kirby said

" warped? Warped where?" Sir Arthur asked " in my own time stream. To when I was a baby." Kirby said

" Galatic knight, forgive me but you have told us so much about you I pardon if I overstep my grounds but who are you?" Sir Arthur asked

Kirby laughed " you know ahh you know if it was at any earlier point in the war I wouldn't dare for fear of NME-I'm sorry Nightmare finding out. But now." He said as he undid the helm and let it fell away.

" oh my KIRBY?!" Everyone cried " but you were there as an infant when you and Meta knight blew up NME's base?!" One of the Star warriors said

" yes I already ranted at meta knight for how stupid that choice was." Kirby said

" stupid? Kirby we won the war?!" Sir Arthur said

"WON THE WAR?!" Galatic knight yelled as he threw down his lance but sighed " oh of course you cannot see the cosmic scale… no matter Meta Knight will fill you in Please follow me to the castle." Kirby said as he walked off

As Sir Arthur and the Star warriors followed and more came out of the craft...and more and more…"

In crappy town the populace watched in awe "great lord of destruction!" Professor curio said " there must be 1,000 of them." The mayor said

In the castle They stopped " once you hear my story you will understand for now I must insest you send your main troops into the bowels of the Castle following Meta Knight. And you and your command staff would follow me." Kirby said as he walked off.

Inside the room Kirby and the rest of the Star warriors sat down.

" so...Galatic knight...Kirby I just have to ask one important question...are you trying to overthrow the GSA?" Sir Arthur asked

Kirby started with a chuckle then a laught, then a roar! As he stopped he looked at them and gave a simple "no." He said

All the knights around Kirby took a deep sigh.

" instead I'm here to regain what was lost of my empire." Kirby said

"Wait your-?!" Sir Arthur said when suddenly the door opened and Tiff ran in "Kirby!" She cried " Kirby the GSA us here we need to-oh...my apologies." She said

" now now Tiff you are fine. Actually I think it is good that you are here." Kirby said

" you were about to tell them?" Tiff asked Kirby nodded

" shall I get Meta knight?" She asked

" you may, have Blade and sword instruct the recruited how to use the Halberd." He said

Tiff nodded and ran off.

" damn even in full plate armor that ass is good." One of the star warriors said

" she is also 15 years your younger and my Disciple so if you force yourself on her you will have to answer to me not Arthur." Kirby growled showing there was no room for argument.

Five minutes later they were still waiting

" what the hell is taking meta knight so long?!" One of the Starwarriors said

" my apologies. I was hung up inspecting the ship for the final touches…" Meta Knight said

" so it's finally done?" Kirby asked

" yes we just need to paint it." He said

" the Halberd will not be painted. It doesn't need to its better as it is." Kirby said

" as you wish." Meta knight said

" so now that everyone is here can we talk?" Sir Arthur asked

" yes...well I suppose we should start at the beginning. Although it's not the beginning you know…" Kirby said

Kirby explained everything making everyone in the room besides Meta Knight and Tiff pause.

" so...it's you...YOU STARTED THE WAR!" Arthur roared in righteous fury as he drew his sword he heard the eerie sound of two following. As he looked to see Galaxia and Tiffs sword

" M-Meta knight?" Sir Arthur asked " Lord NME has had longer experience ruling over a larger scale, and when he was in charge there was actual piece." Meta knight said.

" and the other universe?" Sir Arthur asked " that was me retaking my Empire as a proof of concept. Although it was easier when Nightmare's throne was in play but I'm not squandering. We have what we need." Kirby said as he put on his helmet.

" and what is that?" One of the lesser knights asked

" you." Kirby said

Kirby entered the bottom of the castle and revealed the second Battleship Halberd!

" oh my god?!" Sir Arthur said in Awe

Introducing the MIGHTY BATTLESHIP HALBERD!" Kirby said ( the Hull Is the Look of Kirby Superstar Ultra form) if the original ship was like a Rowboat the new halberd was a fucking Aircraft carrier.

The hull was massive and sleek but every inch that could housed a gun. Either if it was a cannon pod or one sticking out of a hole it was there. The command tower was sturdy and had a good view of the ship.

" how many people are expected to fit in there?" Sir Arthur asked

" it's meant to travel across dimensions and colonize new worlds for the Kirbyian empire." Kirby said

" what what Empire-?" Sir Arthur asked when suddenly the doors to the halberd opened and Sword and blade ran out

"META KNIGHT!" Blade called as sword followed

" what is it?" Meta knight asked

" we got a ping on Dark matter apparently a large force is on the move." Blade said " its large enough to engulf an entire Galaxy." Sword said

"EVERYONE ONTO THE HALBERD NOW!" Kirby yelled. As everyone ran into the ship and Onto the bridge. Kirby ran over to the computer and looked at the screen. Indeed it was heading out of the system.

" where is dark matter going?" Meta knight asked

Kirby worked hecticly trying to operate the ships intercom. Finally after a bit of static Ash Ketchum picked up the call.

" _ugh Kirby this isn't the time-."_

" _just shut up and listen to me, you got dark matter headed for you!" Kirby yelled_

" _who?" Ash asked to tied to give a shit at this point " GRIMM!" _Kirby yelled as he spiked the phone down and pointed to Meta Knight " INFORMATION THE CREW PREPARE FOR BATTLESTATION's!" Kirby said

" opening the roof!" Blade said as the other Star Warriors joined " where do I go?" They asked

After everyone found their place they were ready. " rod open Commander." Blade said

" lift us up." Kirby said as the Halberd rose up

Above them there was a crack of thunder as Kirby looked and saw meteors smashing into Cappy Town and into dreamland,

"Oh my god." Sir Arthur Said

"Dark Matter has found us!" Kirby said he turned to Meta knight "Everyone strap in we are going to war!" He Said

Wait war Kirby your not serious!?" Arther asked but Kirby didn't respond he just looked at the screen

"Lift off in 3...2...1…" blade knight said and Meta Knight yelled "Launch!" As blade pulled the lever and they shot up, surprisingly everyone remained standing,

And we're above the castle!" Sword Said "turn off thrusters open the Sails!" Meta-Knight ordered as the halberd hung in the air and Started to slowly plummet but the Wings opened and caught it

After a Tense silence a ring and Blade knight exclaimed "the halberd is stable!" He Said

Woo!" They cheered! As Kirby watched them happily when suddenly the ship shook

"Looks like Dark matter is trying to shoot us down!" Sword knight said

"That cannot happen ALL CREW MAN THE GUN AND RETURN FIRE!" Galatic knight said

"But Sir what are we firing at?" Arther asked,

"What do you think?" Kirby said as he zoomed on the large screen and showed a black cloud,

"Is that...Dark matter?" Arthur asked

"No...that's just some of his minions," Tiff replied

" we cannot allow them to reach Cappy Town." Meta Knight Said

Agreed Open a com to Castle DeDeDe order the troops to be ready to repel an invasion! The halberd will battle in the sky but the castle must be ready to defend if some forces slip through!" Kirby said

"This is Escargoon of Castle DeDeDe his Tubbyness is now ordering the civilians into the castle! Good luck Halberd!" Escargoon Said

"Will do Castle DeDeDe." Kirby said

"KIRBY!" A voice said Galatic knight recognized it as The king penguin himself

"When you find ribbon make sure you don't let her go this time!" He said

Kirby chuckled "I'm not...good luck DeDeDe, I will return. Battleship halberd over and out." He Said as he hung up

" helm adjust our position turn us about facing the cloud!" Kirby said

"You don't actually plan on ramming headlong into that do you?" Sir Arthur asked

"I do...Dark matter will not accept anything less than pure confrontation any flanking techniques and he will just Ram right past us, he cares not for the slaves under him." He said

"Cannons and locked and primed!" Blade knight said

"Reactor Room! How is power going?" Kirby asked

These wheelies aren't even rolling and we have more power than we know what to do with," the main engineer said

"That is gonna change soon we are going into battle." Kirby said.

"Understood." The engineer said as he turned to the wheelies "GET THOSE MOTERS ROLLING KIRBY NEEDS ALL THE FIREPOWER WE CAN GIVE!" He said

In the bridge Suddenly the lights turned on to be as bright as LED's making everyone but Kirby flinch,

"Power at 300% and rising we don't have enough room to store all the power!" Blade said

"Distribute 30% to gravity platting! 60% to Cannons and shield, and the rest of it to thrusters prepare for high speed Maneuvers." Kirby said

"Are you sure the ship can handle it?" Sir Arthur asked

"Also the ship seems like it not meant for fighting." Another Knight Said

"Trust me I've seen this ship in action facing again Dark matter is nothing compared to what I've seen it do." Kirby said

"How do you know?" Sir Arther asked

"Because it tanked a hit...from Me…" Kirby said

"Holy shit…" Sir Arther Said

"Enemies on the right!" Blade called

" FLACK CANNONS OPEN FIRE!" Kirby yelled

From the right side the minions of Dark Matter flew past the hull of the Battle ship Halberd, but like shooting fish in a barrel they were shot down,

"Yea easy!" Sir Arthur Said

"Don't rest yet Wave two this time there is attack ships." Kirby said as a second wave came towards them this time however they fired at the Halberd,

The room shifted but everything stayed upright in, despite that being a direct hit to them,

"Galatic Knight What shall we do?" Meta Knight Said

"I authorize permission to fire the main guns." Kirby said choosing his wording very carefully,

"Understood MAIN CANNON # fire!" Meta Knight Said

"Undercannon Fire!" Blade Knight Said

"We got Astroids on a collision course for us!" Sword Knight Said

"Give me Helm control." Kirby demanded as a lever rose up from the ground, "activate hull gravity!" He said as he looked at the asteroid and slammed the lever to the left making the ship barely dodge,

"Phew! Close one." One of the Star warriors said

" incoming looks like we got 15 more these one seem to be locked on." Blade Knight Said

"Then we will have to blast them apart OPEN FIRE!" Kirby yelled,

The firefight was massive and as the smoke cleared the halberd flew out unscathed,

"Damn this ship is ten times more powerful than before." Meta Knight Said

"Yes...Meta Knight!" Kirby said as Meta Knight stepped forward

"Computer, tell me what is the ship based on?" He asked

"The battleship halberd is based off the original battleship halberd the main Vessel for the War Hero Meta Knight." The Computer Said

"What is the ship without its captain?" Kirby asked

"I...thank you Galatic Knight I will gladly serve this duty." He said

"Then it's official Computer transfer all command over from captain Kirby over to Meta Knight." He Said

"Done." The Computer Said

Kirby stepped aside as Meta Knight looked over the bridge,

"So captain what is your first command?" Kirby asked

Meta knight took a deep breath before he flung off his cape and called out his first order

"Mop up the rest of the Stragglers from Dark matter and Get us ready to fly to Earth!" Meta Knight Said

"Preparing transwarp portal now." Kirby said as he ran to a moniter,

"Battleship halberd...to war." Meta Knight Said

The ship surged forward all the guns firing as it steamrolled into the battle like the monster that it was,

"We're clear of the battlefield?" Blade knight said

" opening transwarp portal now," Kirby said as the halberd vanished into the warp,

-Ash 4 (finalie)-

Ash was pulled from his sleep by a call from the beacon he groaned as he picked up the phone the caller ID stated Kirby he sighed as he accepted the call

"Kirby this isn't the time-." Ash Said But he was cut off

" _just shut up and listen to me, you got dark matter headed for you!" Kirby yelled_

" _who?" _Ash asked to tired to give a shit at this point " _GRIMM!" _Kirby yelled as the line went dead.

Ash was awake in an instance as he threw off the covers and used his aura to grab his sword which awoke Serena,

"Ash What is going on?" She asked

"Serena everything is going to be ok trust me." Ash Said as he ran out the door,

"Pikachu Lucario with me!" He Said

As his Pokémon flanked him he ran down the hall, banging on the doors of everyone, to wake them

"We got incoming battlestations!" Ash yelled as he ran to the bridge

As ash reached the bridge he looked to see a call from the Great Fox

"This is Fox we got an Interception of Grimm on route." He said

"Understood can you hold him off?" Ash asked when on the line there was a huge explosion

"HULL BREACH REACTORS FLOODING DAMN IT WERE LOSING HER!" A voice said

"FOX CAN YOU MAINTAIN-?" Ash asked

"Negative were going down!" Fox Said as it went to static,

Ash looked up and saw the flaming shrapnel of the Great Fox reentering orbit

"However more darker massive astroids that were following the Great Fox banked and headed for the battle Castle

"THIS IS GRANDMASTER ASH KETCHUM AURA GUARDIANS ACTIVATE SHIELDS!" He said as a blue aura field covered the castle and the nearby town

"Ash What is going on?" Serena asked by the door Ash looked up and ran to her as he tackled her down "GET DOWN" he yelled as the Astroids hit the shield

However the shields did there job but the soundwave came throught shattering all the windows, and throwing everyone to the ground, Alarms sounded

"Son of a bitch," Ash said as he got up,

"Ash What is happing, "it's Grimm he's back for a second outing." He Said

"Samus get the call out!" Ash Said But there was only static "Samus?" Ash asked

(The blast took out our radio tower we cannot contact anyone!) Lucario Said

"Then we need to get the word out." Ash Said when suddenly the sky grew dark

"Oh no…" Ash Said as he looked up

(Ash is that?) pikachu asked

"It is...Grimm is covering the atmosphere blocking us from the rest of the universe." Ash Said as the last patch of outer space was sealed

(Were alone now…) pikachu Said

Ash nodded grimly

-King 1-

Outside on a tree King watched the Smash Brothers Headquarters as the sky grew dark and was covered

He stood up on the Branch and smerked

"_Now...we begin…" _he said as he jumped off the tree and started to run towards the Smash brother HQ

**The Smash brothers will return in Smash Brother: Shadow's war. **

End

A/n well guys hope you enjoy this is the end of this, I felt like this Time I overextended myself (reason why the chapters are so few in the most recent books) But fortunately this next one is one I've already done (that right this is take 3 of the Nova wars,)

Hope you enjoy keep reading -bankerrtx01-


End file.
